Birthday Gone Wrong
by Moonlight Meiko
Summary: The title tells it all
1. Chapter 1

Hey People well this is my 11th or 12th story so yeah im happy. This story is about the Akatsuki forgetting Sakura's Birthday but she always remembers theirs. And Sasori is alive he is human and immortal okay and Konan and Pein are like Sakura's parent figures

Akatsuki age: 19-22 Pein and Konan age: 24

Sakura age: turning 20

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

*** Sakura's P.O.V***

"Im so happy today im finally turning 20 today Inner" I thought as I was getting dress in my room and see what the rest of the Akatsuki were doing.

"**Yes it's wonderful Saku-chan I guess now you'll-''**

"Inner don't finish that sentence" I said mentally cussing at her inner self for her perverted mind.

"**Fine but you know im right Saku-chan they love you more then a friend/little sister" **Inner said smirking at me

"I guess your right well lets go now" I said as I left my room and headed to the kitchen first.

***Normal P.O.V***

Sakura walked into the kitchen smiling the biggest simile ever. Everyone was in the kitchen eating something except mom and dad like usual. Zetsu was eating a human arm but Sakura was never freaked out about it. Hidan, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara were eating cercal, Itachi was having a staring contest with Kisame which was new. Sakura went in and quietly got an apple and sat beside Deidara.

"Hey Saku-chan"

'Hey Deidei" Deidara smiled he loved the nicknames she would give him.

"Oi Pinky why you so happy?" Kisame said still staring at Itachi

"Today is a special day that's why" That was all Sakura said before skipping out the room leaving the guys in wonder

***To Pein and Konan***

***Still Normal P.O.V***

"Pein.."

"Yes Konan" Pein said not looking up from his paperwork

"Sakura's birthday is today you know"

"Yes I do im having the boys do her party I told them a couple of days ago" Pein said looking out the window to see the sun shining though the clouds. Pein know just by the weather that she was happy because of her special ability to copy his eyes it made her basically his child but she could also copy other tactics and jutsu of her oppointe.

"Konan lets go into town to buy her birthday presents from us okay?"

"Alright Pein lets go then" Konan said as they both walked out the office and to the infirmary where they usual found her.

"Sakura.." Konan said as she knock on the door and opened it to see her beautiful daughter

"Yes mom?"

"Pein and I are going to the village for an hour or two okay but we will he back okay"

"Yes mamma"

"and Sakura your in charge" Pein spoke up looking around the room and then hugged her tightly "Love you Cherry Blossom" Sakura giggled

"Love you too Leader-sama"

Sakura hugged Konan before they left and wandered around the base seeing what the members where doing. They were doing what they usual do.

"I wonder if my surprise is big" Sakura thought as she went to her room and laid down falling asleep with the simile still on her face.

***Couple of Hours nighttime***

***Normal P.O.V***

Sakura had finally woken up and was excited… over excited actually she was so ready for her birthday party. Sakura hopped out the bed and headed down stairs and didn't see any of the members in the dining/meeting room, kitchen, front room or in the training area. Sakura checked Pein's office and Pein and Konan wasn't there but that was to be expected since he was the kage of Ame. Sakura was starting to get disappointed. Sakura did a quick charka sweep to since what everyone was doing and what they were doing made her just wanna break down in tears and cry right there but she didn't. Sakura went to her room and sat to the back of her closet and cried silently.

"How could they forget mine?' Sakura thought to her inner

"**Im sorry hunnie but you know Konan and Leader-sama remembers they are just so busy nowadays" **

"Your right inner but it hurts"

" **I know hunnie"**

"Inner can you leave me alone for a moment I want to be by myself please"

"**Alright Saku-chan"**

Inner left leaving Sakura to cry and fall asleep in her closet away from everyone. Just as this happened Pein and Konan was walking back to the base with bags of things they needed and Sakura birthday presents just for her. But it soon started to rain very very hard.

***Pein's P.O.V***

Me and Konan was walking back to the base I had my paths carry most of the stuff and me and Konan were under an umbrella cause of it begin so hot today but it was fine. But I spoke to soon it started to rain very hard and I knew it was because of Sakura's mood and I was worried but didn't show it.

"Pein whats wrong with Sakura?" Konan asked trying to pick up the pace

"I don't know Konan but lets hurry"

I said to Konan as we ran toward the base since it wasn't even far away. Konan was the first to arrive cause she was pushing a lot of charka into her feet. I arrived seconds later and didn't like what I saw the members were asleep and nothing even looked like Sakura had a party I was mad. I had Konan call the members into the meeting room and leave Sakura doing whatever she was doing. I sat down and watched the sleepy members walk in and except for Itachi.

***Normal P.O.V***

"Where's Itachi?" Leader asked as every one looked at each other and shrugged.

"Im right here I just got back Leader-sama"

"Where were you?" Pein asked mad and everyone knew it

"To go and buy something for Sakura duh" Everyone looked at Itachi cause he didn't care for no one except himself even though he cared for Sakura but secretly and Sakura knew it.

"Very well Itachi now everyone do you know what today is?" Leader asked and everyone except Itachi and Konan said no which made Leader-sama sigh angrily.

"Its Sakura's birthday bakas" Itachi said annoyed as well.

With those words said everyone started at Itachi and Pein .

"OH..

MY..

FUCKING

GOSH/UN" They all said and started panicking.

"Shut up I told you all 2 days ago and that it was Sakura's 20th birthday its amazing that Sakura remember all of our birthdays and only 3 of us know and actually REMEMBER hers. Sakura was sad because the weather change from happy and sunny to down right pouring rain"

Leader said it made everyone feel guilty and also mad at themselves.

***To Sakura***

*Still Normal P.O.V*

Sakura woke up to hear her inner saying lets go drinking even though Sakura was under age still and had one more year she didn't care. Sakura put on a strapless bra to hold her 42D size breast and put on a green tight chest tighten to be exact and black shorts that were 2inches above her knee. Sakura let her hair down and curled the tips and but on lip gloss and bracelets and necklaces. Sakura was about to put on ninja shoes but instead she but on her never wore black stilettos and made her way down stairs and walked thought the meeting room since it was quicker but stopped in the middle of the room and looked at everyone and smiled but they knew it was some what fake.

"Hello had a nice nap?'

Everyone nodded slowly except for Pein, Konan and Itachi.

"Sakura where you going sweetie" Konan asked

"Im going out Konan and alone please"

"Sakura… were you crying today?" Leader asked

Sakura looked at him and the simile disappeared and was replace with a smirk

"I don't cry I have nothing to cry about now if you will excuse me I got to go now ill be back"

Sakura left and every knew she was lying and hurt but to stubborn to show it.

"See I prove my point now with business"

Leader-sama said and everyone nodded slowly. Tobi, Hidan, Sasori and basically the guys left so low like the killed a newborn for the hell of it… because they love her.

***2 or 3 hours later***

The Akatsuki meeting as just about over when Sakura busted in the door currently drunk as hell basically worst the Kisame and that was hard to beat. Everyone looked at Sakura she had a bottle well more like 39 sake bottles in a bag and was drinking one. Her clothes where all sweating and mixed with colon and perfume. Sakura was clearly wasted and wasn't ready to sleep yet. Pein looked at Sakura and was hot now

"SAKURA!"

"What hoe?"

Sakura was able to talk but was wasted.

"Look at you"

Sakura walked to the mirror and straightened her hair and clothes and looked at everyone.

"I know I look sexy as hell" Sakura said grinning

Everyone knew why she was drinking

"Im so damn waste does anyone want to party with me?"

"No Sakura you are staying here" Itachi said firmly

"YOU CANT MAKE ME YOU GIRLY FUCKING KISAME PARTBER LOKING GAY ASS. GO GET FUCKED BY SNAKE MAN BITCH!"

Sakura shouted at Itachi and ran out the door crying the Akatsuki went after her but she was gone…..

I Wasn't going to make a two-shot but I guess I am and how do you like it? Its my first AkatSaku hee hope yall love it Review PLEASE


	2. Sakura Gone!

**Okay so this is chapter two of Birthday Gone Wrong. I may or may not make a sequel but pm me if you want a sequel or not. I'm truly sorry for not updating my other stories but I will within sometime this week so yeah. School is about to start up again which is a drag and troublesome.**

**Shikamaru: Don't use my phrases Miss**

**Whats with the properiness (sp?)**

**Shikamaru: -Shurggs- I don't know because of Temari I guess I don't know **

**O.o Okay well can you please do the disclaimer**

**Shikamaru: What a drag but okay. Moonlight_Neko doesn't own Naruto if she did Sakura would be with the Akatsuki and the Akatsuki would be in peace with Kohona. And Sasuke would be raped by Karin and Orch-chan as many times as Sakura wants.**

**Which is torture for Sasuke**

**-Sasuke in background- NOOO Sakura has to be mine**

**Shikamaru: Screw off Uchiha**

**That's it Shika-kun -laughs at Sasuke while running from him- Peeeeiiinnn helllppp mmmmeeee**

**Pein: Leave her alone Sasgay -glares at Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: Fuck you and give me back Sakura -glares-**

**PAUSE! We will be right back but for entertainment please read the story ENJOY -Everyone looks at me weird-**

********(LINE BREAK)********

*Normal P.O.V*

Sakura was still running she heard everyone call her name but she didn't listen she kept running. Sakura ran past the gates and stopped 4 miles away from the village. She took off her heels and left them there by the tree of white blossoms.

"I'll go to Suna" Sakura thought as she wrote a letter letting the Kazekage know she was coming. Garra was like a best friend to her because he knew her most precious and dangerous secret. Well maybe not precious but important. Garra, Temari, her second in command and closest friend, Vice Captain Neji Hyuga, Naruto, and her mentor Lady Tsunade. They were the only ones who know why Sakura wanted to leave the village but she knew she always be welcomed back with opened arms no matter what. Even though shes in the Akatsuki too.

"There finished" Sakura thought as she used a transportation jutsu to send the letter to the Kazekage. Sakura looked back and shooked her head then headed in the direction of the sand village.

***At the Rain Village Gates***

***Normal P.O.V***

"Dammit she's gone" Kisame said angrily

"Yeah Tobi can't even feel her chakra around the village" Tobi said sadly

"That's because she left the village bakas" Pein said more angry and fustrated. Pein was patting Konan's back to calm her down she was upset and sad that Sakura left.

"Let's go fucking get her ass and bring her back" Hidan shouted and looked at the leader

"No.." Everyone looked at Pein like he lost his damn mind.

"BUT LEADER-SAMA/UN!" Everyone except Konan yelled

"I don't want to fucking hear it. You all caused this to happened" Pein yelled at them and turned around to go back to the base. He wanted to cry but he wouldn't infront of everyone except Konan. Beofre everyone else could leave Itachi stopped then and said.

"This is y'all fault to begin with Sakura has been with us for 4 years. Four damn years and she's gone noe because y'all can't remember a simple thing for her." Itachi said frimly with a frown. Everyone stared at the Uchiha and then looked down.

"Lets go we are soaking-"

"Sasori-san shut up for a second. Tobi sees Sakura's shoes by the tree" Everyone looked at Tobi as he went and got Sakura's heels and bring them back to the others. Everyone just looked at each other and began to leave to go back to the base. Tobi still had her heels in her hands. They were thing about what they did wrong.

"Sakura" Everyone thought coming close to tears. Then Hidan just stopped dead in his tracks. Kakuzu looked back at him and so did everyone else.

"Come on Hidan" Kakuzu said

"I have a bad feeling. It's really bad feeling" Everyone looked at Hidan. They knew he wasn't joking because he didn't cuss in that sentence or statement. But they had to follow the Leader's order's. Something extremely bad was going to happen but they didn't know it.

********(LINE BREAK)********

That's it. How was it? I might make a sequel but you can vote on my profile. And PM me if you want to give ideas for the sequel. Thank you and ME AND THE AKATSUKI LOVE YOU ALL!

Hidan, Kakuzu, & Kisame: NO WE DON'T

Oh be nice well R&R and Ja'ne


End file.
